Question: Simplify the following expression: ${12p+2+1+5p}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {12p + 5p} + {2 + 1}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {17p} + {2 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {17p} + {3}$ The simplified expression is $17p+3$